


Moon, A New Student!

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Moon, I don’t know what it’s like to grow up in Kanto, but in Alola, it doesn’t matter who you are.” Said Lana. “We aren’t strangers to each other, we’re family.”ORMoon joins the Sun and Moon family, and the cast has to now deal with two excitable trainers.





	1. Meet Moon!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first pokemon fanfic, so constructive criticism is very much appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> -Spoilers for Sun and Moon
> 
> -Episode 44 is the day after chapter 1

Kukui chuckled to himself, about to enter the classroom. At the current moment, Sophocles and RotomDex were having an argument about type advantages. “There is no worst type! Every type has its own advantages in a battle!” Sophocles yelled. “That is incorrect!” Replied Rotom. “My research proves otherwise!” Meanwhile, the other students watched in complete exasperation.

“Is this normal?” Asked a girl next to him. “The fighting, I mean.” The professor shrugged. “I wouldn’t call it fighting, more like debate.” The girl’s Rowlet jumped up and down, it’s green bow bouncing up and down with it. “Emerald! Calm down!” The girl giggled. “I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s excited." Commented the teacher. “Shall we go in?”

“Alola!” Greeted Professor Kukui, walking in. “Alola!” The class replied. As they sat down at their seats, the girl walked in after him, Emerald sitting on her hat. Kukui turned to his students, who were giving confused glances at the female trainer standing next to their teacher. “This is our new student, Moon! Please make her feel comfortable, and answer her questions!” Everyone perked up. A new student? “Alola!” Said Moon. “My name is Moon, and I’m from Kanto!” That got Ash’s attention as well. “You’re from Kanto?” He asked. “Yep! Why do you ask?” Moon asked “Ash is from Kanto too!” Explained Lana. “Woah!” Exclaimed the other girl. “That’s so cool!” “Rowlet!” The bird pokemon chirped happily. “Oh yeah! This is Emerald, my pokemon partner!” Moon introduced. “It’s not asleep!” Rotom excitedly stated. “Hm? Why would it be?” The girl asked.

Ash grabbed his backpack, walked over to her, and showed her it’s contents. Those contents were his own Rowlet. “You see, Rowlet has loved sleeping ever since we met. It’s just kind of strange to see one actually awake.” Rowlet opened its eyes a slit, only to freak out at seeing one of its own kind. It flew out the backpack suddenly, causing Ash to fall backwards, and Pikachu to jump from his shoulder to the desk. “Oh no, are you okay, Ash!?” Moon asked, concerned. “I’m fine!” He answered quickly, standing up. The boy’s Rowlet flew back down with an apologetic look on its face. “Don’t worry about it Rowlet, I said I’m fine!” Suddenly, a look of horror stuck Kiawe’s face. “OH ARCEUS NO, NOW THERE'S TWO HYPERACTIVE TRAINERS!” He yelled.

 

“So, Moon, when did you get Emerald?” Asked Mallow, as they walked out of the school with Lillie and Lana. “Oh, well....” Moon’s voice became quiet. “...About a week?” “WHAT!?” The other three girls exclaimed. “Right after I arrived in Alola, Professor Kukui came to our house, and asked if I wanted a starter pokemon.” Moon explained. “I chose Rowlet, and nicknamed it Emerald, and now we’re here!” “You seem so close though…” Wondered Lillie. “But I raised Snowy, instead of encountering it, so I don’t quite understand what it’s like to meet you partner.” Lana nodded. “I guess it’s different for everyone. I saved Popplio, you raised Snowy, Mallow caught Steenee, and Moon chose Emerald.” She listed.

Moon sighed. “It’s all so strange, you know? Kanto is so battle crazy, I wasn’t really able to think of much else. But then there’s Ash, laughing and playing his pokemon like he wasn’t raised in the same harsh place. And then Kiawe, Sophocles, you three, even Rotom and the Professor! All of you are so different, but so close at the same time.” She looked down. “It’s like my entire world has been turned inside out.”

“Moon, I don’t know what it’s like to grow up in Kanto, but in Alola, it doesn’t matter who you are.” Said Lana. “We aren’t strangers to each other, we’re family.”

Moon lifted her head up, smiling at the blue haired girl. “Thanks Lana.”

Life isn’t like Kanto anymore. And that’s okay.

Because Moon has a whole Region standing behind her.


	2. An Ultra Encounter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vivid dream has set our hero on a mission to find out its true meaning!

Moon didn’t think that Ash was one of those students that ever showed up late, because those kids will usually just not care, and anyone who's ever had a conversation with him will tell you that he cares a whole awful lot. He couldn’t just sleep in accidently either, since he lives with his teacher and has a sentient pokedex that screams every word that comes out of its mouth.

And yet, here we are. 

She’d assumed that he was just sick or something similar, but Professor Kukui had confirmed that the boy had left the house before him. “Sidetracked, maybe?” Suggested Kiawe. “When it comes to Ash, anything’s possible.” Replied Lillie. “I’d guess he’s trying to catch a pokemon somewhere.” Said Sophocles. “I can see it now!” Lana exclaimed. “Ash is just walking along, when suddenly out jumps a Groudon!” “Groudon!?” Moon asked. “No way!” Replied the other students. Lana stuck out her tongue cheekily in response. 

Moon looked down and blushed deeply, mad at herself for believing in such an obvious joke.

At that moment, Ash came sprinting into the classroom. “Professor Kukui!” He called, Pikachu’s voice overlapping his. “We discovered a pokemon not in my database!” Rotom yelled. The trio ran up to Kukui, as the raven haired trainer started rambling, and showed his teacher the inside of his bag. The seven other students gathered around the sight of a pokemon none of them had ever seen before. The tiny pokemon floated out of the bag, seemingly unconscious.

“What a cutie!” Observed Mallow. Lana nodded. “It doesn’t appear anywhere in this book.” Said Lillie, reading one of the many book she seemingly always had on hand. “What a mystery.” “I’ve never seen pokemon made out of purely just gas. Maybe it’s from a different region?” Moon suggested. “I haven’t seen it in any of the regions I’ve been to before.” Replied Ash. Moon was going to ask him just how many regions had he actually stepped foot in before, but decided they had more pressing matters to attend to. Professor Kukui turned to Principal Oak, who he called to the classroom just minutes before. “Do you have any clues?” “Well, it’s one I’ve never come across before, but it gives me such a Sigi-lift!” The Principal responded. “What did he just say?” Moon asked, whispering to Sophocles. “Pokepuns.” He answered. “You’ll be able to translate them with time.” He turned back to the strange new pokemon. “You know, we could be looking at a brand new kind of pokemon.” Kiawe nodded. “And if it’s true, that would make Ash the one who made the discovery!” Ash’s eyes widened. “Really, I did?” “I say we do everything we can to investigate this new pokemon!” The Professor decided.

Throughout all of this, the pokemon was still asleep. “Man, you can sleep through just about anything!” Ash commented. The pokemon giggled. Moon let out a small “Awww!” as Lana and Mallow came closer. “It’s giggling! How cute is that?” Lana smiled. “Just like a little baby!” Mallow squealed.

“Nebula...Nebby.” Lillie said quietly. “What was that?” Ash asked. “It seems to have stars glittering inside it. And see how it floats like a cloud?” Lillie pointed out. “Well, since a nebula is a cloud of gas with stars inside, why don’t we name it Nebby?” She excitedly blushed. “Nebby does have a nice ring to it.” Said Moon. “It’s like a miniature nebula….” Ash repeated. “Great name! Yeah let’s call it Nebby!” The rest of the class agreed. Lillie giggled. “Little Nebby.”  
And then Nebby woke up and started crying.

While the ordeal definitely made her ears bleed, Moon had to admit that she nearly died laughing on the floor at Kiawe’s poor attempt at singing, much to his annoyance. “I’d like to see you do any better!” He told her after handing the baby pokemon to Mallow. “There there, Nebby, no need to cry!” She comforted the odd pokemon. “We’re all friends!” This finally got Nebby to calm done, somehow. The other pokemon had been hiding under a table for the past few minutes. As they looked over the desk cautiously, Steenee jumped up and released a Sweet Scent. This caused Rowlet to blindly charge toward it, followed by a worried Emerald. It got scared for the other pokemon when it was launched into the air. The bird pokemon would’ve gone after it if it didn’t bounce back quickly, greeting a curious and equally worried Nebby. After seeing everything was alright, Emerald decided to sit on Moon’s hat, which seemed to be it’s usual resting place.

“Now that we’ve gotten Nebby in a good mood, how about we find out what it likes to eat? We can’t expect to be able to take care of Nebby until we know that.” Suggested Kukui. The class nodded. “Yeah!”

They set up eating dishes that each had different pokemon food in it. “Nebby, do any of these look yummy to you?” Asked Ash. The pokemon looked around a bit and gave a dismissive whine. “Most pokemon will just eat whatever is near them, due to instinct. I wonder what’s different about Nebby.” Moon frowned. Lillie pointed to one of the bowls.”How about this? It’s soft and has a mild flavor, and nutritionally speaking, it should perfectly suit a little pokemon’s needs.” Ash grabbed one of the pellets, and turned towards Nebby. “Sounds good. How’s this?” He asked it. It shook its head scornfully.

It did the same for anything else they gave it.

This included cookies, sandwiches, cake, salad, and Moo Moo Milk. (If Kiawe wasn’t already annoyed about his song failing horribly.)

“Hey, you might like this.” Sophocles pulled out a bag. “Star candy!” Nebby, to everyone’s dismay, showed interest. The ginger haired boy turned to the others. “Maybe this will work!” He suggested. “Let me see…” Ash took the bag and pulled out one of the candies, showing it to Nebby. “Try this!” Nebby enthusiastically ate it. He gave it another candy, in which it did the same. “It likes them!” Exclaimed Rotom. “Since star candy is shaped like stars, it fits Nebby to a T!” Smiled Lillie. “I’m so glad we finally found something it likes to eat, cute Mantyke!” Said Principal Oak. “We’re gonna need to stock up on it back at our place.” Realized Kukui. “I’ll show you a supermarket that has tons of star candy!” Sophocles told Ash. “Thanks a lot!” He replied.

 

“-And then after all that, it liked the star candy of all things! Moon had told her mother all about her day over dinner. Her mother chuckled. Well, it seems you’ve had quite the experience today!” Moon nodded. “Alola has been so great so far. It feels as though this is all an amazing dream, and I’m going to wake up in my old room in Kanto tomorrow.”

“...Do you want me to pinch you?”

“Mom!”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!”

In all of this, Moon had missed the Aether Foundation Helicopter flying over Melemele Island, heading to her classmate’s house, but she would find out soon enough.


	3. Now You See Them, Now You Don't! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As our heroes get to know Nebby better, Nebby gets to know them better, too!

Moon made her way through the school, trying to find her classroom. Emerald, as usual, was sitting on her head. She wondered what would happen if the pokemon evolved. Dartrix was a much heavier pokemon, and Decideye was about the same height as her. They couldn’t sit on her head like a Rowlet could. She shrugged. They would work something out when the time came. The girl realized that she had been standing near the classroom doorway, and walked in.

“Alola!” She greeted. “Alola!” Her classmates greeted her back. Emerald flew off of her head and landed in the group of pokemon. Moon looked around. “Where’s Ash?” She asked. “Did he discover another legendary pokemon?” Mallow was about to answer, but Sophocles interrupted her. “Legendary pokemon?” He questioned, before mouthing _‘Sorry’_ To Mallow when her and Lana gave him a _look._ Moon shrugged. “That’s what it is, right? Or at least a mythical. Most pokemon have some kind of resemblance to other pokemon, but not Nebby.” Lillie tugged on her sleeve. “My mother said that it might be an Ultra Beast.” Kiawe shot a confused glance at her. “What’s an Ultra Beast?” Lillie pulled out a book. “They’re ancient pokemon that are said to be from other dimensions.” She informed them, reading from the aforementioned book. “Legend has it that a long and violent battle between them and the island guardians took place at the Altar of the Sunne.” She blushed lightly and looked away. “My mother has told me all about it.” Mallow piped up. “Oh yeah! Your mother is Lusamine, right Lillie?” She asked. Lillie gave a small nod. “Lusamine!? As in the president of the Aether Foundation!?” Sophocles exclaimed. “Aether Foundation?” Moon questioned. “They take in injured wild pokemon and release them back into the wild, while also researching Ultra Beasts.” Lillie answered (uncharacteristically) curtly. “I admire what they do for pokemon, but I wish Mother set aside more time for her family.” And it seemed that was the end of that.

* * *

“Has everybody brought in their own clay?” Asked the Professor. “Yes sir!” The class responded in unison, all except for Mallow. “Oh no! I forgot!” Realized the green-haired girl. “Would you like to share mine?” Asked Kiawe. “Thank you!” As she turned towards him, she realized just how much clay the boy had. “All that?” Kiawe looked up proudly. “Clay Mountain!” He claimed. “Today, you’re going to sculpt your pokemon partner.” The professor told them. “Closely observing it while you work might lead you to discover something new.” The students all nodded. “Right!”

“Emerald, try to say as still as you possibly can, okay?” Moon asked her Rowlet. The bird pokemon cooed in response. The girl soon realized that her partner pokemon was pretty easy to make. Rowlets have a simple oval shape, so she really only had to add the finer details to make any difference from, let’s say, a watermelon. She decided to let her mind wander to the other students’ progress.

So far,

-Lana had been splashed by Popplio’s water balloon,

-Sophocles had tried to make chargebug, (but didn’t do anything, so it didn’t count) and was currently using a machine to make Togedemaru,

-Kiawe had finished Tortanator (With some adjustments),

-Mallow was still working on Steenee,

-Lillie was slimming down her Snowy sculpture,

-And Ash’s Pikachu looked more like a Mimikyu.

Moon had realized that Nebby was crawling across the floor, and was just about tell Ash-

Before Sophocles disappeared for a good second.

There wasn’t time to react, however, because he back as soon as he had left. “What happened?” He asked. “What’s wrong?” Questioned the Professor, walking up to Sophocles’ desk. “You know, I thought I just saw a Jigglypuff.” The ginger answered. “Sophocles, you-” Before Moon had been able to get the words out, Mallow disappeared as well. When she reappeared, she screamed.

“What’s up?” Asked Ash. “Mallow disappeared, then reappeared! Lana explained. “Like a wave-” Her voice echoed as she disappeared from sight, before coming back soaking wet. “Lana, what happened to you!?” Ash wondered, concerned. “I was in the ocean.” The blue-haired girl answered. The group turned to Nebby, who was still crawling across the floor. “What’s with Nebby?” Wondered Ash.

Kiawe hadn’t realized what was going on around him, so he was surprised to suddenly be in a new place. But the students didn’t anticipate for him to come back on fire. “Quick Popplio! Use Bubble Beam!” Lana exclaimed, commanding her partner. Kiawe shook the water out off his hair. “What just happened to me!? I almost fell into a volcano!” He told them.

“What would the Kahunas do?” Moon wondered as she started to near her panicked fire-type training classmate. All of the sudden, she started to disappear too. She had just enough time to see where she was before appearing back in the classroom. Moon fell forward in surprise. “Was that the Battle Stage?” She said, sitting up. Emerald flew over with concern.

Nebby giggled and floated back to Ash’s backpack. “Nebby disappeared with Moon, too.” Mallow realized. “That was teleport!” RotomDex informed them. “Teleport allows the user to instantly travel from one location to the other!” Ash turned to Moon. “Awesome! I didn’t know that you could do that, Moon!” He said excitedly. “I can’t!” She exclaimed. “People can’t use teleport!”

Lillie stood up. “You know what? I think Nebby might have done it.” She hypothesized. “Really?” The class wondered. “So...where did Nebby go, anyways?” Asked Sophocles. Mallow looked down and realized that the baby pokemon was nearing Lillie’s leg. “Uh, Lillie?” She tried to warn her friend, but it was too late. The pale girl screamed and froze in place. “Maybe Lillie’s gonna Teleport!” Ash suggested. After a couple of seconds, however, she was still there. “Or not.” The group relaxed. Nebby had fallen asleep.

* * *

As the class ate lunch, they couldn’t help but think about the day’s earlier events. “Oh, man...I sure wish Nebby would take me somewhere too.” Ash sighed. “Are you sure about that? I mean, Kiawe was nearly burnt to a crisp.” Questioned Moon.

“So I can’t help wondering,” Lillie started. “Where did everybody go?” She asked. “I went to Jigglypuff’s place.” Answered Sophocles. “And I went to Oranguru's place.” Nodded Mallow.

“Oranguru?” Wondered Moon.

“A pokemon that helped me once.”

“I went to the ocean.” Said Lana. “I went to a volcano.” Remembered Kiawe. “I went to the Battle Stage in Iki Town.” Piped up Moon.

“Just a sec. At the moment you were teleported, did your thoughts have anything to do with where you ended up?” Lillie asked.

“Now that you mention it, I thought my sculpted Togedemaru look more like a Jigglypuff.” Realized Sophocles.

“Oh yeah! At that exact moment, I was wondering what Oranguru would’ve thought about Steenee’s pose.”

“I was thinking about the mountain on Akala Island."

“I was trying to figure out what the kahunas would do in our situation.”

“I think about the ocean all the time!”

“Then it seems to me the logical conclusion of this mystery is that Nebby must have been reading whatever was on your minds and then teleported everyone there.” Lillie decided. “You know? That might just be exactly what happened.” Chimed in Professor Kukui. “Since Nebby is still so little, it’s possible that it hasn’t decided where it wants to be.” Mallow suggested. Ash picked up the baby pokemon. “Nebby...where do you want to go?” He asked it.

That was apparently the wrong decision, as Nebby woke up and released a loud cry.

“Maybe you're hungry!” Wondered Ash. He pulled out a capsule of star candy, but a candy fell out and bounced off of Nebby, making it cry even louder. “If I make a funny face, maybe it will stop!” Said Lana. “It worked on Harper and Sarah.” The blue-haired girl stuck out her tongue, but it did no good. Mallow tried it herself, but it didn’t work either. Sophocles’ attempt was actually kind of terrifying, and Kiawe’s “charming” look didn’t help.

“Let me-” The Professor started. “Don’t worry, I’ll do it.” Interrupted Lillie. Her funny face was...something, all right. SOMEHOW, it worked. “All right! Yes! Nebby stopped crying!” Exclaimed Ash. He picked Nebby up, and then the pokemon decided to use Teleport on itself, Ash, and Pikachu.

And there went all of their plans for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long one, and it's only the first part. I wanted to make sure everyone knew about Ultra Beasts, Lusamine, etc. So, I added that to the beginning.
> 
> Next time, Moon's backstory, personality, and forming bonds!


End file.
